Comatose
by sikeminatural
Summary: Sam and Dean check out a warehouse where people are found unconscious after they've gone inside. Dean goes in and when he doesn't emege Sam goes in and sees that Dean's been hurt. Dean wakes up only to find that he's trapped somewhere, can Sam save him?
1. Prologue

**I am still working on Afterlife but I came up with this and I just want to know if I should continue it? What do you guys think?  
**

* * *

Comatose

It started of as a normal job. Sam had seen an article in a local newspaper about and abandoned warehouse where people were getting hurt. Anyone who went in to the warehouse ended up in a mysterious coma. Sam suspected that something Supernatural was going on so he and Dean had to check it out. Despite Sam's pleas Dean had insisted on the going to check out the warehouse late at night when it was dark. Sam had tried to tell him that it'd be safer for them to go during the day so that they could get an idea of what was happening. But Dean thought that they'd be better off going at night. Sam was afraid that something would go wrong and that one of them would end up in a coma but he didn't say anything to Dean. They reached the warehouse shortly after midnight. It was a big building that was literally in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by a lot of trees that made the area seem even darker than it was. There were no streetlights due to the fact that it was such a secluded place and only source of light came from the moon. As Dean turned of the engine a cold wind swept through the air and it was almost as if something was out there. Watching and waiting until it was able to strike out.

Sam looked on as Dean walked over to the trunk and started to pull out various weapons; he still wasn't sure about this. He didn't know how to explain this but it was almost as if he could sense that something bad would happen.

"So anyone who goes in there always ends up unconscious?" Dean asked as he shut the trunk. Sam nodded and said,

"Look Dean, maybe we should wait until it's light" Dean looked up at Sam and saw the look of panic on his face. Sam was scared, scared that one of them would end up hurt as well. And the truth was, Dean was scared too, but they had to figure out what was going on. After all it was their job. Dean sighed,

"Look, how about one of us goes in and the other stays out here that way if there's any trouble…" he trailed off quietly but he knew that Sam had understood what he'd said. Sam glanced at the warehouse; he still didn't like the idea of either of them going in there. He couldn't bear the thought of Dean getting hurt while he stood by the car and waited. One look at Dean told him that his brother was thinking the same thing.

"I'll go" they said in unison. They looked at each other, both of them trying to conceal how scared they really were.

"_I'll_ go" Dean said firmly and Sam knew that Dean wasn't going to change his mind. There was no way that Dean was going to let Sam in there on his own, not when there was a chance that he might get hurt. He turned and he started to walk down the pathway that led to the entrance.

"Dean" Sam called softly. Dean stopped and he turned to look at Sam; all traces of panic had vanished from his face and he now looked determined and brave like he usually did when they were hunting.

"Sam, I'll be okay…I'll call if I find anything" he said.

"Just be careful, Dean" Sam replied.

"Come on Sam, when have ever not been careful?" Dean said in a light voice. Sam smiled and shook his head. Dean grinned at his brother and then he continued to walk down the path. As he watched the retreating figure of his brother only one thought crossed his mind. _I hope you're okay._


	2. Lost

**Please tell me what you think!!**

_

* * *

_

**LOST**

_Sam_

As Sam waited anxiously he checked his watch one more time and he couldn't believe that only five minutes had passed since he'd last checked. It'd been 2 hours since he'd last called Dean and there was still no sign of him. Sam had tried to wait in the car, he'd waited by the car. He'd even gone within a yard of the warehouse door before turning back hastily. All he wanted was a sign; a sign that his brother was still alive. He tried calling Dean again, but all he got was voicemail. He sighed deeply as he pocketed his phone one more time. Sam hoped that Dean wasn't trapped somewhere, they hadn't even figured out what was going on here yet. Sam wouldn't know where to begin if Dean was gone. _Damn it, Dean. _Why couldn't they have waited until it was light and then Sam would have been there as Dean's back up. He should never have let Dean go in there by himself. He leant back against the Impala and he cast a worried glance at the warehouse and he looked at his watch one more time.

**3 hours later**

Something had happened to Dean…Sam could feel it. But he's had to wait until the sun was up until he went rushing in. He'd tried to call Bobby but for some reason he could no longer get reception. Sam walked down the path and he stopped at the door. He didn't know what he should expect…Dean slumped in a corner somewhere? Dead? No…Dean couldn't be dead, not after everything they'd been through. He took a deep breath as he turned the handle and opened the door. There was light coming through a small window so he could see quite clearly. He scanned the main room quickly and called,

"Dean are you here?" the only reply he got was the echo of his voice around the room. Fear began to rise inside Sam and he started to panic.

"Dean?" he called again but this time there was an urgent tone in his voice and he was still heard the echoed silence. _Dean where the hell are you _he thought but his thoughts were halted abruptly when the door swing open violently and then closed again. Sam studied the door for a few seconds but he soon resumed the search for his brother and he searched the entire building whilst yelling out Dean's name at every opportunity. After searching frantically for what seemed liked forever, Sam was about to head out when he spotted a small door that he hadn't seen before. He'd been looking for something that would be obvious to see straightaway, he hadn't considered the possibility that Dean's whereabouts could be concealed somehow. He rushed over to it and he banged the door forcefully as he yelled his brother's name. He realised that him banging on the door wouldn't open it and he stepped back and he kicked it open. As soon as he saw what was inside his heart fell; Dean was lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. His face was pale and he wasn't moving. Sam stood there with a strange expression on his face. After a short while he made his way over to Dean and he felt for a pulse…he managed to find one but he was still overcome with guilt. He'd let Dean down.

***********************************************************************************

_Dean_

Dean woke up suddenly and for a few moments he couldn't remember where he was. But after a while it all came back to him; he had gone inside the warehouse and Sam…. Sam was outside. Dean got up slowly and checked himself for bruises but there wasn't a mark on him. He didn't know how he'd ended up unconscious but he'd worry about that after he found Sam. He made his way outside and he jogged up the pathway as he spotted the Impala. He scanned the area quickly but there was no sign of Sam. He turned to look back at the warehouse and he could have sworn that it looked different somehow, it was darker and more sinister than it had been before. Something wasn't right, he just hoped that Sam hadn't gone in. He pulled out his cell and he tried to call Sam but the call wouldn't go through.

"Damn it" he muttered as he snapped his cell shut. _Where the hell was Sam?_ Surely Sam wouldn't have gone into the warehouse…not when he knew what was at stake.

"Sam!" he called but there was no answer, all he heard was the echo of his voice. He spent the next five minutes screaming his brother's name like his life depended on it. Finally he stopped and he slammed his hand down on the hood of the Impala in despair. He was just about to get inside the car when a voice whispered,

"_You're brother isn't here…" _Dean jumped back and he looked around frantically as he tried to place the location of the voice. But he couldn't see anyone of _anything._

"W-Where is he?" he said angrily, as his hands trembled with fear, "If you've done anything to him…".

The voice laughed as if Dean had said something hilarious, the laugh was dark and evil and it sent a chill down Dean's spine.

"_Relax, Dean…I haven't done anything to Sam…let's just say that this is your worst nightmare"_. Dean frowned, his worst nightmare? What did that even mean? He yelled for the voice to answer him but it was gone. He looked back at the warehouse and he wondered what had happened to him while he was inside. Sam was gone and Dean didn't even know where to start looking; he needed answers.

A few hours later, he arrived at Bobby's house. The house looked much older than it usually did and almost very window had been boarded up. As he pulled into the driveway he saw the yard was practically empty with an exception to a couple of cars that looked a little worse for wear. Dean couldn't help feeling that there was something not right about this picture. Little did he know that things were about to become even more peculiar. He got out of the car and he knocked on Bobby's front door; there was no answer. He knocked again and he waited for a few minutes. He was reaching for his lock pick when he heard a small voice say,

"Who's there?"

"Bobby? Bobby is that you? It's me Dean." There was an awkward silence as Bobby unlocked the door. From the sounds of things that door and been bolted up pretty good, and Dean wondered what Bobby as afraid of.

"D-Dean?" Bobby said in a shaky voice when he managed to get the door open.

"Hey Bobby," Dean said with a small smile. But Bobby didn't smile back; he looked as though he'd seen a ghost…like the last person he'd expected to see at his door was Dean.

"B-But I haven't seen you since…since…"Bobby said but was unable to finish his sentence and stopped abruptly with an anxious expression on his face. Dean looked at Bobby in confusion,

"Since what" he asked. Bobby looked down at the ground and he said,

"Since…since I tried to kill Sam…"

to be continued…..


	3. Confusion

Dean stared at Bobby with an incredulous look on his face; He was speechless and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Bobby continued to look at the ground, disturbed and distressed at what he'd done. Even though he'd had a reason, it'd still hurt like hell. The shame was still with him, he wished that things had been different but they hadn't been and he'd tried to deal with it. Dean finally spoke up;

"W-Why?" he asked unable to face Bobby but suddenly anger rose up inside him, "Why would you try to kill Sam….what reason could you possibly have to kill him? I thought we were like family to you Bobby…how could you….just tell me why" Bobby finally faced Dean,

"I had to do it son, Sam's going to kill all of us…there's something evil inside of him, and evil that can't be fought…and evil that can destroy the world" he explained with a distraught look on his face, "I just wanted to do it before anyone else did…you…you were so angry, I thought that you were going to kill me"

"I was there?" Dean asked in confusion, he was beginning to feel as though he was having some sort of dream….like none of this real. It was just a weird, unexplainable dream. But it felt so vivid; he knew that what Bobby was saying was true; he just didn't know how he knew. Bobby nodded,

"Sam was begging me not too, he was pleading with me…I was just about to do it when you walked in…I…I'm sorry Dean" He said in a sad voice. Dean shook his head slightly, as if he had a headache. He couldn't get his head around all of this not when there was one question running through his mind.

"Where's Sam now?" has asked.

Unable to get a coherent answer from Bobby, Dean decided to look for him by himself. Bobby said that he'd help but Dean had refused his help…he needed to figure this out by himself. He needed to remember what had happened….he needed to find out who that voice belonged to. He had to find Sam. The trouble was he didn't know where to start, normally he'd go to Bobby but Bobby was all over the place. There was no one else for him to turn to…unless…he grabbed his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts until he found Ellen's number. He didn't know if she'd know where Sam was but anything was worth a try right?

The ringing tone went on for a about three minutes and Dean was just about to hang up when a voice answered,

"What do you want?" Ellen said in a harsh tone. Dean frowned, that wasn't the response he'd been expecting. It sounded as if Ellen was angry with him for some reason.

"It's me Dean, " he said just in case she hadn't recognised his voice, after all he hadn't spoken to her for a while.

"I know who you are, why are you calling"

"I…er…I just wanted to know where Sam was, and if you'd seen him lately" Dean said quietly. Ellen laughed harshly and Dean tensed, this couldn't be good.

"Your brother is evil, Dean…evil, hell everybody knows that you can't save him. No one can, I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead already or working on hell's side, so If I was you I would forget that I had a brother' She said in a bitter tone. Dean's face twisted in confusion. What was it that Sam had supposedly done now, and why couldn't he remember.

"What are you talking about?" He asked finally scared that Ellen might hang up on him before he'd got the chance to find out.

"Ever since Sam was the last remaining psychic kid of his generation he was bound to become something evil, he killed that kid just so that he would win….he said he couldn't control it and that it just happened, you were supposed to put him out of his misery Dean, you…but you being a Winchester…well you though you knew best. Said you could save him, well good luck with that Dean…I just hope you find him before he kills everyone" and with that the phone went dead and Dean was left holding his cell to his ear, a look of horror on his face. Why couldn't he remember this? Why did it seems so clear one minute and then hazy the next. If Sam had killed Jake to win…then Sam couldn't have died. But what did that mean? How had that changed what happened next? Dean didn't know but he was as sure as hell going to find out.


End file.
